Marie
by Kazima Kuwabara
Summary: When beastboy is seperated from his friends, and injured he is found by a young mother who cares for him. no romance


I dun own a thing, but if I did, I'd kidnap Beastboy and keep him as a pet...

1234

Trash cans clanged together as a green boy stumbled over them, landing on the hard road just outside the ally. He wheezed as he pulled himself up, and stumbled back onto the sidewalk, grabbing a hold of a phone booth, and clinging to it to keep himself upright. After several minutes, clutching his side, the green boy pushed himself away from the phone booth and walked on, leaving a trail of blood behind.

Beastboy's eyes were glazed over, and unfocused. His clothes were torn and he had minor scratches, but his side was split open, and blood poured steadily out of it. He gasped as he painfully walked on, silently mouthing the names of his friends.

There had been a battle, a disturbance downtown, and so they all left to check it out. Some sort of mad scientist guy built this weapon made purely of blades, and was testing it on buildings, cars, and people. Beastboy couldn't remember much of the battle, but he did remember seeing Cyborg in the way of a blade.

He did remember pushing Cyborg out of the way. He did remember Cyborg crying out for him. He did remember Raven trying to fly for him. He did remember Starfire holding Robin up, as his shoulder bled freely. He did remember the angry, and scared expression, on Robin's tired face. He did remember turning to face the blades that sped for him. He did remember turning into an eagle at the last moment.

And he did remember the pain...

He'd been struck in mid-flight, and in confusion took off in the night's sky. He passed out as he flew, and woke not too long ago on a car. Now he stumbled the dark streets, seeing no one out that could happen. "I'm going to die..." he whispered as he stumbled down the streets.

As if fate heard him, and decided to change the grim fate, a young woman appeared from out of a restaurant. She was wearing a waitress uniform, and taking out the garbage. Beastboy made a small gasping sound, and she turned dropping the trash as she stared at him. His vision blurred, and he saw three of her at a time, and all three were rushing for him as he fell into the darkness, and the last thing he was aware of was falling hard on to the street.

1234

"Uh...my head..."

"It should hurt, you gave yourself a concussion from that nasty spill."

Beastboy's eyes sprang open and he found himself in a cozy bed with a blonde woman sitting in a chair next to him. Her green eyes sparkled as she stared lovingly at him. He blinked looking at her, and tried to sit. "UH-OW!" Beastboy yelped falling back down into the bed, the woman clucking her tongue at him. "Stay down, your injuries are serious, you're lucky I was closing the shop when I saw you-"

"And he's lucky your brother is a doctor!"

Beastboy's head turned towards the left, and there stood a man in a brown suit, and a large smile. He too had blonde hair and green eyes, and looked to be the women's age. "This is Charles, my twin brother," the woman said looking slightly annoyed, "and my name is Marie." She smiled at him, and pulled back the covers, and Beastboy's face went purple when he realized he was naked. Once he realized this he jerked the sheets back over his body.

"Now, now, none of that. I have a boy in kindergarten, you don't have anything under there that I haven't seen." Marie scolded him, and pulled back the covers. "It wasn't just your side that was hurt," Charles said, walking towards him, carrying an old bag. "Your leg had some damage to it as well, but it was your side that was injured the most. Eighty stitches is a lot young man."

Beastboy stared at them and sighed blushing as they checked on his leg. He was surprised at how high the leg injury was, 'No wonder they have me naked,' he thought still embarrassed. As they checked the injuries, Marie made small talk with Beastboy to keep his mind off the pain. "My husband owns that restraunt, and I work there, my son told me to tell you he hoped you feel better."

Beastboy looked around the room, and noticed the toys, and the animal wallpaper. "I guess this is his room then?" Beastboy asked, and Marie nodded. "Tell him I say thanks." Charles set his bag down on the floor, and covered BeastBoy up, "Why don't you tell him yourself, you'll need bed rest for at least another day or two." Beastboy looked at them in shock, "How long have I been out!" Marie and Charles looked at each other, "Three days right Marie?" Marie nodded, and smoothed back Beastboy's hair, "It's okay, we're trying to find your family...but I have to say I've never seen a green little boy before."

Beastboy pouted, "I'm not a little boy, I'm a teenager." Marie smiled at him and asked, "Alright then, what's your name and how do we find your family?" Beastboy looked at them, a little surprised that the two hadn't heard of him. He looked around the place again, and realized he was in an apartment. He could tell, because when he looked out the building he could see the roof of another building, eye to eye.

"My name is Beastboy, and I live with my friends in the titan tower-" Beastboy was interrupted by Charles who let out a loud triumphed cry. "HA! See sis, I told you he was one of them." Mari looked at him annoyed, and pat Beastboy's cheek, "Ignore him, he's an idiot. Don't worry we'll reach them, I'm sure they're worried sick," Marie sighed, "If we had a t.v. I'm sure we would have seen you in the news or something." She sighed, and took her brother by the arm, "Go on Charles, goto that, what was it-oh yes-goto the titan tower and bring his friends here." Charles looked disappointed, but nodded, and left the room. Marie looked back at the teen and gave him a warm smile, "I'll make you breakfast-what is it?" Marie saw Beastboy's expression change, and waited for him to answer.

"I'm a vegetarian," Beastboy mumbled, "Sorry but if you make real bacon and eggs, I won't be able to eat it..." She smiled, and offered, "How about french toast then?" Beastboy smiled, and nodded happily, "Yeah, with orange juice?" Marie giggled, "You got yourself a deal." He smiled after her, and lay in bed. The pain was mostly gone, but he was still aching. He really did miss his clothes though.

"Um...Marie?" He called, and the blonde woman's head poked back in the room. "Yes?" He fiddled with the sheets, and asked, "Where's my clothes?" She smiled apologetically. "We had to throw them out, but we kept that belt of yours, it was intact." He nodded, and she added, "If you want I can give you one of my husbands shirts." He smiled at her, "Yeah, I'm feeling a bit chilly even with these sheets, my nipples could poke someone's eye out!" Marie laughed at that last comment, and walked away, Beastboy still hearing her faint laughter. He smiled, 'They always love the funny guy!' he thought waiting peacefully for her return.

When she returned she had a large white shirt. "Here, let me help you," Marie offered. She lifted him up, and pulled the shirt over his head, helping him get his arms through. It took longer then it should have because of Beastboy's injury, but they got through it. "There, I'll make your french toast now." She left again, and Beastboy must have fallen asleep, because suddenly he was being shaken awake.

"Here dear," Marie smiled placing a tray of food on his lap. She helped him sit, and he ate greedily, finding that he was hungrier than he thought. So hungry he wasn't full until three more batches of french toast. He smiled satisfied as he down his fourth glass of juice. "I shouldn't have been surprised to see you were so hungry!" Marie said cheerily.

She took his plate, and glass, and took them in what Beastboy assume was the kitchen. She returned, and took a seat humming softly. Beastboy smiled lazily, but then the humming stopped. "Beastboy," Marie began, "Why does your mother let you get hurt like this?" Beastboy's smile faltered, "Um...My...my family died..." Marie looked startled and took the teens hand, "Oh I'm so sorry." Beastboy smiled sadly, "I...I don't want anyone else to lose their parents like I did."

There was silence when Beastboy suddenly blurted, "Ah what am I talking about-I'm in this super hero business for the ladies!" He would have gone on, but Marie hugged him, pressing the boy to her gently. She rubbed his back soothingly and kissed his brow. Beastboy couldn't explain it, but this hug brought back so much of something he'd been missing, he burst into tears and wrapped his arms around the woman holding him. "When you are reunited with your friends, please don't be a stranger." Marie said smiling as the boy clung to him.

"Okay..."

1234

It was noon when Charles reached the Titan tower. The nearer he got to the place, the more nervous he began to feel. If they weren't there, he'd have to wait for them. When he reached the Tower, he stared at the huge doors in shock. "Well..." He sighed and reached for the door when it opened. At once four teenagers, two boys and two girls, burst from out the doors all talking at once.

"We have to go looking in the park again, maybe the hit confused him, and he's stuck in animal mode?"

"You try the tracker agin?"

"Yes, but his belt must be broken, I can't find him."

"Oh, I hope he is not harmed!"

"He was hurt badly, who knows what could be doing out there!"

"Try not to think on it. We have to concentrate on finding him."

"Oh BB if we find you, I promise that I'll try your nasty fake meat!"

"Um, excuse me," Charles spoke up, and the teens stopped staring up at him. "but I believe my sister and I found your friend." At once the red headed girl flew up to him, "You have? Where is he? He is not hurt?" A black boy, with robotic parts grabbed him by his shoulders, and lifted him in a hug, "BOOYAH! He's okay! He's okay!" He held the man in front of him, "He is okay right?"

"Titans leave him alone!" the other boy with spiked black hair ordered. He then approached Charles, and introduced himself, "I'm Robin, This is Cyborg, Raven, and Starfire. You say you've found Beastboy?" Charles nodded, "Yes, three nights ago my sister found him stumbling outside, and took him to me, he was hurt very badly but I am a doctor so I fixed him up. He just woke up, and I'm sure you want to see him-"

"Take me to him! I'll teach him for saving my life!" Cyborg snapped, his face now looking cross. Charles nodded, and looked at them all, and then thought of his small car, "I don't think you all can fit in my car..." Cyborg smiled, "We'll take mine then, lets just go."

Charles led them to his sister's apartment, and could barely contain them all from busting down his sister's door. When he went inside they all rushed in front of him, the silent Raven leading the pack. Charles smiled, shaking his head and shutting the door.

Marie and Beastboy stopped talking when the titan's burst in. "RAVEN! ROBIN! STARFIRE! CY!" Beastboy cried joyously. There was happy laughter, as each of the titans carefully hugged their missing member. Robin turned to them, "We don't know how to thank you..." Marie and Charles smiled. "Well," Charles said, "You can always stop by my doctor's office, and my sister's restaurant!"

"Count on it!" Beastboy cried before anyone else could say anything. As Charles talked with the up and about titans, Marie knelt by Beastboy. "Are you ready to go home?" Beastboy smiled, "If you don't mind, I'd like to meet your son." Marie smiled, "I think he'd like that."

end 


End file.
